


Опасная игра

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [23]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Своего рода постскриптум к Сказкам. Соня с детьми играли в "Симс: Средние века" образами, созданными для визуализации средневекового Смолленда - и немножечко доигрались...





	Опасная игра

Пролог

 

Соня с детьми играли в «Симс: Средние века». Уже остались позади истории, где в условном средневековье пожили сама Соня с обитателями ее форума и Янка с обитателями Смолленда (не пропадать же персонажам, которых Соня делала для визуализации Янкиной средневековой альтернативки). Надо было выдумать новое королевство, чтобы добиваться следующей цели.

– Какой она должна быть? – спросил кто-то из детей.

– Кто? Новая игра? Думайте сами, у меня идеи закончились!  
– Ладно, – бросил Витька, – тогда полностью доверимся святому Рандомию!

 Он бойко тыкал по кнопочкам, создавая образ. Хотя нет, не создавая. Выбирая из предлагаемых игрой, ею же сгенерированных вариантов. Персонажей уже и с характерами.  
…Так дошли до создания магички. Имя наверно тоже останется сгенерировать игре или придумать самим.

Но имя – вопрос второй. Пока что все очень удивились, когда игра предложила внешность и наряд тщательно созданной модельки Янки, но с набором черт характера «злая», «любит развлекаться», да еще и с роковым пороком «распутная». Витьке это показалось очень прикольным:  
– А давайте так оставим! Звать ее будут… О, игра предлагает – Коламбия Батчерс.  
Дашка начала тираду о неэтичности, Соня хотела добавить – еще и глаз будет цепляться, переодень или вообще переделай… Но игра сама решила – и вылетела.

– Ну вот! Теперь все сначала? – заныла Даша.

– Не все, а с последнего сохранения, – снисходительно пояснил брат.  
– Ладно, только больше тетю Яну не делай!  
– Хорошо, извините, забавно просто…  
Начали заново. Но это уже совсем другая история.

 

  1.   
В настоящем Янкином мире жизнь текла своим чередом. Сама Янка собралась в парк и поджидала сестренку. Но что-то вдруг пошло не так, и вместо парка ее величество оказалась в совершенно незнакомом месте. Оглянулась и смачно выругалась:  
– Какого хрена? Что за шутки?!



Вокруг была странная комната, набитая алхимическими ингредиентами и прочим подобным.

– Надо же, лаборатория! – Янка осмотрела все, что можно. Средневеково, но неплохо. Мрачновато, но в целом интерьер приемлемый. Но где же это она?

По наитию королева попробовала пробиться к Соне.  
«Привет. Можно вопрос? Это твоих рук дело?»

«Что именно? Ты где?»

«Кто меня в Средневековье законопатил?»

«Блин, думаешь, наша с детьми игра как-то могла повлиять? Мы же давно отыграли Смоллендом, и ничего не происходило… Ужас, ты там королева тоже или?.. Сейчас попробую силой мысли…»

«Я только что тут проявилась. И тут какая-то лаборатория, что ли. Не знаю еще, кто я тут».

Тут зашла какая-то эльфийка в лиственном венке.  
– Привет, Коламбия!

Янка воззрилась на гостью:  
– Ну, здорово, коль не шутишь, – и прищурилась.

Ответила и замерла: какая, к черту, Коламбия? И вышло как-то автоматически.

«Ой ё… – передавала меж тем Соня. – Перед тобой на столе есть такая кадка, из которой время от времени вылезает щупальце?»

Янка оглянулась и вовремя отпрыгнула: нечто пыталось до нее дотянуться.  
«Что за хрень?»

– Кровомох есть? – а гостья пока ничего не заподозрила.

– Чего… есть? – «Коламбия» тряхнула головой.

– Трава лечебная! Ты головой ударилась, подруга?

– Да, ночью с кровати навернулась, головой ударилась. Теперь почти ничего не помню…

– Ладно, я зелье сварю, поможет.

Янка порылась в мешочках и по надписям отыскала то, что просила девчонка.

«Это не хрень, это детеныш Гризельды из ямы, она милая, он тоже… Блин, но я поняла! Ты оказалась на месте той магички! Которой игра выдала твою внешность! Сейчас я тебя удалю из игры! Должно сработать!»

«Мою внешность?! – чуть ли не вслух воскликнула Янка-Инге. – Возвращай меня обратно!»

«Уже удаляю из файлов, там не только внешность попала, но вся твоя моделька, проклятые глюки! Тот случайный персонаж со случайным именем и характером и случайно с твоей внешностью. Вредная магичка, любящая пошутить. Говорила сыну не оставлять такого персонажа, но оно уже само. Закрой глаза и держись!»

«Постараюсь. Тут ко мне какая-то девица зашла и грузит меня…»

«Девица – видимо, целительница, эльфийка, как там ее… Держись, короче».

«Постараюсь», – грустно повторила Янка.

 

Эльза не нашла Янку на том месте, где та обещала дождаться. Принцесса забеспокоилась, попыталась пробиться мысленно… Но ничего не «слышала». Только странные мысли какие-то.

 

Тем временем в другой части парка королеву повстречал Тони.  
– Молодой человек! – окликнула его та.

– Яна, ты что? Забыла, как меня зовут?

– Хм… нет, я так заигрываю! – и ухмыльнулась совершенно не свойственным его, Тони, королеве образом. И показалось – или глаза сверкнули желтым?

– Яна? Да что с тобой? – колдун от неожиданности отшатнулся.

– Поумнеть решила и не упускать радостей жизни, глупенький! – она оглядела остроухого с ног до головы. – А ты ничего так, – ее рука скользнула по его щеке.

– Яна? – у Тони расширились глаза и дико покраснели уши. – А Яна ли?  
– Да полно, разве ты меня не хочешь с самой первой встречи?

– Дело не в этом, – он вглядывался внимательнее. – Зачем тебе это сейчас? Разве твое величество тратит время на такие вещи?

– Мое величество дохренналион лет потеряло вдали от таких вещей, дура я, что ли?

Тони наконец начал понимать, что это не его дорогая подруга: та не выражалась подобным образом. Но не в лоб же говорить об этом!

– Может, встретимся вечерком?– он решил подыграть.

– Да, давай! Через пару деньков у меня!

– Ладно, – он задумчиво потер подбородок и отправился домой.

А двойник Янки – в другую сторону. И там Коламбия наткнулась на взволнованную Эльзу. Поковырялась в памяти двойника, чье место заняла, вспомнила…

– Яночка!

– Привет, сестрица, не скучно?

– Что случилось? – спросила принцесса. – Соскучилась, конечно.

– Да я немножко… заплутала, знаешь ли. Хочешь, и тебя научу в темных аллеях находить приключения?

– Ты… о чем, родная? – Эльза изумилась. Уж этого она от сестры не ожидала.

– Увидишь-увидишь! Тут столько привлекательных молодых людей!

– Но подожди! – принцесса отпрянула. – Ты же не такая, Яночка! Что с тобою? С чего ты вдруг?

– Надоело! А тебе нет?

Эльза присмотрелась и отпрянула. Аура явно была не Янина, да и глаза… какие-то желтые, нет, желтовато-серые, пугающие, странные.  
– Нет, этого не может быть! – прошептала девушка. – Мне хорошо так, как есть! – и поспешила во дворец. Хотя бы маму предупредить…

– Вот глупенькая! – бросила вслед Коламбия. И к тому же, добавила она про себя, эта девочка слишком любит настоящую Яну, чтобы повестись на двойника. Ну да ладно, хоть не пришлось впрямую говорить, кто она. Можно еще немножко похулиганить…

 

Маргит узрела чересчур взволнованную Эльзу:  
– Что с тобой? Ты призрак увидела, милая?

– Мама! В Яночку то ли вселился кто, то ли подменили ее, какая-то развратная женщина с желтыми глазами, которая выглядит в остальном как Яночка…

– Этого еще не хватало для полного счастья! – проворчала Маргит. – Да откуда двойнику взяться?

– Ох, разве ж я знаю? Мама, ведь темные исправляются, только попадая сюда…

– Да, а здесь что-то странное. Мне надо увидеться с этой особой, дочка. Не переживай. Где бы Янка ни была, мы попробуем ее вытащить!

– Спасибо, мама! На тебя вся надежда! – и Эльза с трудом сдержала слезы.

Маргит поцеловала дочку и пошла искать развратницу. Эльза же закрылась в их с Янкой комнате. Надеялась взять себя в руки и пробиться к настоящей Яночке.

 

Соня тем временем убедилась, что магам с техникой лучше дела не иметь. Игра не запускалась, а попытка полазить по ее файлам через проводник приводила только к перезагрузке раз за разом. От бессилия Соня наорала на сына – и впервые задумалась: а что, если ее дети тоже демиурги? Это же ужас!

«Ян, ты где?»

«В той же дыре, куда вы меня запихали», – проворчала временно бывшая королева. Как ни странно, но пока она «слышала» только Соню.

«Сволочь я и мать омерзительная! Комп отказывается мне помогать. О, а ко мне твоя мама пробивается…»

«Скажи ей, где я. Блин, там же Эльза!»

«Попробую успокоить обеих. Какая ж я сука и неудачница, на хер родилась!»

«Соня! Прекрати! Это ваши компьютеры виноваты, а не ты!»

«Я, всегда я, в свое время несколько свадеб своими писаниями расстроила и вообще… Да, да, Маргит? Слышите Яну хоть через меня? Я не могу пробиться в игрушечное королевство, которое мои дети запилили, Яна там, заняла место магички Коламбии!»

«Все с ней в порядке? Янка!»  
«Здесь я, только хрен отсюда выберешься».

Маргит слышала мысли Янкины словно из густого тумана.

«Маргит, Эльза, убивайте!»

«Соня, кончай с достоевщиной! Давай сюда ко мне, найдем, где это! И я поищу молодых специалисток по работе с зеркалом! Сейчас, Ян!»

«Успокой Эльзочку!»

Соня с Маргит помогли Янке докричаться до сестренки. Тем более что и сама принцесса изо всех сил пробивалась к королеве.

«А где эта… Коламбия?» – попыталась быть полезной Соня.

«Всех уже перепугала во дворце! И к Тони клеилась. Он сам потом позвонил, рассказал», – хмыкнула колдунья.

«Вот мымра же! А сейчас она где?»

«Наверно, очередную жертву ищет. И приказала Янку во дворец не пускать как самозванку, – захохотала королева-мать. – Ладно, найдем, где запрятать ее на время».

«Давайте, я к вам… Так, Ян, я у твоей мамы!»

«Хорошо. Я Кассандру учила, да племяшку Ингрид. Они с зеркалом умеют. Да и Эльза сама».

«Поняли».

Что ж, придется ждать. Попробовать с сестренкой связаться? Не получается…

 

2.

Мрачная лаборатория, где волею судьбы оказалась настоящая Яна, пропустила в свое лоно еще одного персонажа. Здоровенный кузнец в кожаном фартуке. Неплохой, по ауре, человек, но простой и грубоватый.

– На свиданку пойдешь?

– С тобой, что ль? – Янка поглядела на парня. – Не сегодня! У меня дел много!

– Ну что ж ты так, вчера в любви призналась и в кроватку пустила… Ладно, я не подонок, женщин не притесняю. Надумаешь – приходи в кузню!

– Завтра поговорим!  
В кроватку? В любви признавалась? Блин, да двойник-то маньячка настоящая! За парнями бегает, оказывается…

– Женщины… Вас не поймешь. Я ж по-честному, я жениться хотел и хочу, а ты настояла до свадьбы! А вдруг уже беременна? Ладно, если что, сама зови или приходи…

– Я до свадьбы? Ты в своем уме?

– В своем!

Колдунья с чего-то рассердилась и невольно начала морозить комнату. Кузнец вздохнул и ретировался. Янка непонимающе смотрела ему вслед.

 

Маргит позвонила Лероям, попросила Кассандру спешно подъехать. Сама поскреблась в дверь к Эльзе – успокоить. Соня не рискнула ей показываться на глаза.

– Да? – принцесса сама открыла двери. – Мама? Как там?

– Я говорила с Яночкой, сейчас поищем ее через зеркало. Кассандра уже здесь, сможешь ей помочь?

– Помогу, конечно! Как она? Где?

– Внутри компьютерной игры, в порядке. Замещает ту вторженку. Пошли в зал с зеркалом!

– О, Господи! Давайте скорее!

Эльза почти бегом пошла за Маргит в кабинет.

Там уже ждала Кассандра. Маргит делилась с обеими энергией, а принцесса и юная одаренная волшебница «проявляли» картинку.

Вот Янка у стола с алхимическими ингредиентами, вот кадка со странным щупальцем…

– Ого, куда ее занесло, – проговорила Кассандра. – Вы готовы?

– Конечно! – выдохнула Эльза.

Маргит только кивнула, чтобы не сбивать концентрацию.

Получилось как-то резко – настоящая Янка буквально влетела в кабинет и слегка приложилась лбом о какой-то шкаф.

– Блин! Вы из меня так лепешку сделаете! – привычно проворчала волшебница, приложив намагиченный лед ко лбу.

Эльза тут же обняла ее, стала целовать в место ушиба, радуясь только мысленно:

«Моя сестренка в порядке и со мной, слава Богу!»

Янка ответила тем же, то есть обняла сестренку в ответ.

Маргит торжественно поблагодарила Кассандру.

– Что происходит? – спросила Янка. Потом присоединилась и тоже поблагодарила крестницу.

– Ищем твоего двойника, – сообщила Маргит. – Тони сказал, что согласился на встречу с ней, уже не этим вечером, а через пару дней. Тебе время выигрывал. Надо там ее и заловить.

– Ладно. Я попробую проверить тут все.

– Лично проверить, Яночка? – снова заволновалась Эльза. – Может, магией? Она же совершенно чужеродный для Смолленда объект, и магия у нее третьего рода, подпитывается от аморального поведения!

– Справедливости ради, – заметила Маргит, – и такие могут перейти в школу Плодородия, но это если любят детей и найдут того, с кем согласятся остаться навсегда и не смотреть на сторону.

– Да, я лично проверю. Не беспокойтесь, – и поцеловала сестренку.

– Яночка, я ж с ума сойду!

– Я буду на связи, – Янка коснулась пальцем головы. – И я бессмертна.

– Но тебя же опять могут… запереть, мучить, вышвырнуть из нашего мира… Кто вообще это сотворил? Кто посмел и додумался?

– Я не знаю, хотя догадываюсь. Я не дам себя запереть, сестренка!

– Я пойду с тобой! И сотру в порошок и эту тварь, и тех, кто это закрутил! Если ты была в игре, то она оттуда? А кто ж играл?

– Оказывается, оттуда, магичка-алхимик… А вот кто игрок – это я сама хотела бы узнать, солнышко. Ну, пойдем потихоньку!

Соня все это время пряталась. Хотела поговорить с Маргит, чтобы тоже как-то помочь высветить Коламбию. А тогда уже можно будет и перед Эльзой повиниться.

– Соня, выходи уже! – позвала Маргит, когда девчонки ушли.

– Я гадина, меня Эльза убьет!

– Может, и не убьет. Расскажи, зачем это все.

– Так не зачем же, а почему! Когда вы писали средневековую альтернативку по Смолленду, я обещала Яне сделать персонажей в антураже в «Симс: Средние века». Но делать просто портреты не так интересно, в самой игре куда более интересные кадры поймаешь. И я спросила Яну, можно ли создать ее как монарха. Чтоб нормально игра шла. Яна разрешила. Мы довели модель Смолленда до выбранной цели и полного благополучия. А там же с каждой достигнутой целью открываются новые. И мои дети, особенно Витька, хотят достигнуть всех. А идеи-то кончились для королевств, и мы начали создавать просто случайных персонажей, чтоб сама игра генерировала внешность, наряд, имя и характер. И вот для магички первое и второе выдало от модели Яны, а характер вот такой. Сын дико ржал, поросенок, мы с Дашкой не успели сказать не сохранять – и игра вылетела. И случилось вот это.

– Дааа, – протянула королева-мать, – компьютерщики…

– Компьютерщики – это те, кто программы пишет и в «железе» копается. А мы геймеры и демиурги. Да, я боюсь, что и мои дети тоже. А как в детстве контролировать… Похоже, никому из нас, включая мужа, прецеденты были, нельзя творить ничего, что как-то связано с реальными людьми, основано на их образах…

– Скорее всего, Соня, и у детей твоих тоже дар проснулся. Иначе этого всего бы не произошло…

– Так и я вам про что. Хотя и меня бы одной хватило – или? В любом случае, эту Коламбию я помогу изгнать, а вот дальше что мне со всем этим делать?

– Не беспокойся, чувство вины я у тебя уберу. Янка ведь тебя и не выдала!

– Янка святая. Хотя добро она мне, выходит, зря дала на свой образ, но и не забыла об этом факте, получается. И не в чувстве вины дело, а в том, как себя дальше вести, чтоб еще на чью судьбу как-нибудь не повлиять. Вообще-то все писатели пишут про себя и своих знакомых. Придется фанфиками ограничиваться или ими же, перепиленными в ориджи. Детей как учить? Когда муж фанатик и все это оптом считает либо бесовщиной, либо суевериями!

– Просто запрети реальных людей использовать и все. Врагов России мало, что ль? Пусть их используют.

– А хороших людей где брать?

– Если будешь с ними осторожно, то просто проси разрешение. Если ты демиург, то со словами и действиями осторожно надо.

– Я у Янки просила, угу. Надо вообще перо сломать.

– Перестань. А Янка разберется и простит.

– Я очень надеюсь, что поймет и простит. И что Эльза тоже, ей куда больнее и я всегда ее бесила, она еле-еле научилась со мной мириться… Но надо обезопаситься на будущее. Есть вообще хоть какие-то курсы для демиургов?

– У Рины если. Да и я позаниматься могу с тобой. Просто знай, это все несчастный случай, они со всеми происходят. И ты тут ни при чем. Живи как прежде.

– Надо заниматься с мелкими прежде всего! И такой ли уж он несчастный, если демиург творит – мир меняется?

– Тогда надо просто научить их пользоваться своим даром, что это ответственность и любое действие влечет последствия. Тогда они задумаются.

– А кто учить-то будет? Когда я сама что-то странное творю…

– Вот я и говорю, сходи к Рине, там курсы есть. А потом детей научишь, – говорила Маргит.

– Хорошо, если так можно, спасибо. А теперь надо помочь Янке.

– Сюда Эльза идет, видать, что-то произошло.

– Мама, эта тварь села с ногами на трон, обманула всю стражу, даже большинство магов, и объявила Яночку в розыск, как самозванку! Но с Тони все еще собирается встречаться, он передал. О, Соня. Где ты – там прорастает разврат, это все ты, когда ж ты провалишься в ад?!

– Эльза! Здесь на сей раз не Соня! Я отвечаю! Я имею в виду, что не она виновата.

– Да провалюсь и больше здесь не появлюсь, только исправлю, что мои дети натворили. Простите, мало порола, – благодарный взгляд на Маргит и прямой – в глаза принцессе.

– Уж исправляй. И больше чтоб я тебя не видела! – Эльза сейчас не помнила, что раньше Соня всегда напоминала Янке о травмах из старого мира, этот мир жил в памяти как хороший, но видеть ее все равно не желала больше никогда.

– Эльза! – строго начала королева-мать. – Вспомни, о чем мы говорили не так давно. Старое мы больше не вспоминаем. Да и некогда.

– Это не старое, что сейчас произошло?

– Так, Эльзочка, я тебе потом расскажу, что именно привело сюда Коламбию, ты мне лучше скажи, знает ли Янка, что на нее охоту открыли, и почему ты ее одну оставила, где она и с кем? Нам ей помочь или идти накрывать Коламбию у Тони?

– Мы как раз хотели, как ты говоришь, накрывать, но за нами стража, Яночка как-то отбилась и убежала, наказав мне возвращаться во дворец. Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? – принцесса занервничала. – Я найду способ помочь!

– Так, накрывает пусть Соня, ее в розыск не объявляли, а мы пойдем поищем Янку через зеркало.

 

Когда Янка с сестрой вышли за пределы дворца, сзади послышался топот.  
Автор-демиург обернулась и увидела бегущих гвардейцев. Она легонько оттолкнула сестру и вмазала с ноги сперва первому, а потом залепила в нос кулаком второму.  
– Беги во дворец, родная, а я в госпитале запрячусь!

Эльза чуть позже скажет матери, где Янка. Когда рядом не окажется лишних свидетелей.

Сама же авторша появилась в кабинете главврача и захлопнула двери.  
– Только вы сможете помочь, док. Запрячьте меня, хоть в морг!

– Ну, думаю, в морг – это слишком, но любая форма обезличивает. Врачебная тоже, тем более с маской на лицо.

– Отлично. Побуду медсестрой, если вы не против.  
– А что случилось?  
– Вы не знаете? Появился мой двойник, сел на мой трон и теперь объявил на меня охоту.

– Ничего себе! Может, вам помогут знания моего бывшего ордена, поделюсь…

– То, что надо! Я должна свалить самозванку лично, а до этого меня не должен никто видеть!

 

3.

Тони ждал в личных покоях королевы. Точно знал, что королева самозваная, соображал, что делать, как обезвредить. Что настоящая Яна в относительной безопасности – ему уже сообщили.

«Яна» подошла неслышно сзади и положила ему руки на плечи. Колдун вздрогнул и резко повернулся.

И тут же скастовал на нее обездвиживание. А тут еще и Соня подошла. Пытаясь силой частичного создателя Коламбии не дать той выделываться.

– Вы что, охренели?! – рявкнула самозванка и попыталась стряхнуть с себя чужие оковы. На первый раз получилось. – Стража! 

Набежали гвардейцы.

– Стража, это она самозванка! – заорала Соня. – Тони, скажите им, а я в головы полезу! – и сосредоточилась до предела.

– Лучше не стоит, Соня, – тихо проговорил волшебник, – им уже закомпостировали мозги. Пойдем лучше, не будем нарываться. 

– Ты ей дашь удрать? Я менталист уровня императора, а она горсть скриптов и пикселей! Коммунисты не отступают, это обыватели дают пролюбить свою страну! – и жахнула лучом мысли с посылом «это никто, голограмма».

Гвардейцы колебались, Коламбия огрызалась и слабела.

– Пока это часть плана, Соня, – шепнул ей Тони.  
– Хватайте уже их! – злилась «королева». Потом скрылась в одном из залов. Но там ее ждала засада. Во главе с ловким воином-тенью, в капюшоне и невиданной здесь прежде форме. Хотя Соня-то помнила, где такую видела…

– Не торопись! И стой на месте! – Янка (а это была настоящая Янка) отмахалась мечом от пары стражников.

Остальные медленно прозревали, почувствовав неповторимое касание королевской ауры. Но медленно…

– Давай уже познакомимся поближе, а? – настоящая королева стянула капюшон, и все остолбенели: друг против друга, вернее, враг против врага, стояли две одинаковые молодые женщины. 

Одна в королевском наряде, но выглядела как купчиха на троне, а другая ладно обтянутая робой ассасина, и было видно, что она пришла забрать свое.

– Ну давай, – хмыкнула Коламбия. – Я сюда не рвалась, но было прикольно воспользоваться ситуацией.

– Воспользовалась? – презрительно прищурилась Янка. Она чувствовала, что противница готовила энергетический удар. 

– Еще пользуюсь! – ударила. Но налетела на щит, в который на ходу вплел свои силы и Тони.

– Чего ты от моей сестры хотела? Чтобы она стала как ты? 

– Да я просто предложила, вы, монашки, так до хрена себя обкрадываете…

– Каждому свое, – влезла Соня, – главное тусоваться подобным с подобными и не лезть со своим образом жизни к другим! А ты сходи дома на квест – и у тебя чесаться перестанет, хватит одного любимого и еще добродетель какую вместо распутства приобретешь, ты ведь в душе так и хочешь!

– Да… Просто девичник у меня такой!

– Девичник у нее, – промямлила Янка в сторону. – Тебя и замуж звали, между прочим! Твой кавалер, наверно, – резко бросила королева.

– Бельвас, кузнец? Ты его видела? Ну да, соглашусь, может, даже до свадьбы больше ни с кем не успею. Раз хочешь от порока избавиться, так и потакать ему хватит.

«Яна, осторожно, она беременна», – это Соня подсказала.

– Не знаю, как его звали, но он на свиданку звал и говорил, что готов жениться. Только вот я его в мяк послала, – Янка засунула меч в ножны с лязганьем. И скрестила руки на груди. – Он сказал, что будет ждать тебя в кузне.   
«Поняла. Он предполагал такой вариант».

– Да, в кузне вполне мяк. Выкидывайте меня домой уже, извиняйте, что наколобродила, тоже ж потрясение, чужой мир… И твоя память мне перешла, извини.

Янка долго глядела на противницу.   
– Ладно, – она по ауре открыла портал. – Не упускай счастье из рук. Кузнец человек хороший, – и улыбнулась доброжелательно. – Со всяким бывает.

– Спасибо, таких волшебных людей еще не встречала! – Коламбия исчезла в портале.

«Яночка, все в порядке?» – чувствовалось, что сестренка и мама где-то рядом.

«Все отлично!»  
– Ну а теперь с тобой, подруга, – Янка повернулась к Соне. – Предупредила бы, а я бы там подыграла, – и прыснула.

– А мне кто-то дал предупредить? Меня сюда твоя мама послала, потому что я не в розыске… Я думала, у всех, кроме меня, руки связаны. Ну хоть как помогла.

– Я имела в виду, Сонь, когда я в игру попала.

– Там Витька ржал над случайно выпавшим персонажем, твоей моделькой с таким характером, и тут вылет игры и ты там, как бы я предупредила, когда думала – просто вылетело… Прости.

Подошли мама и сестренка, обняли Янку.

– Да ладно, Сонь. Хоть какое-то развлечение в моей жизни, – Янка хлопнула Соню по плечу, когда закончила обниматься с близкими. 

Маргит тоже обняла Соню:

– Я тебя послала с очень кривым и несогласованным заданием, а ты справилась.

А вот Эльза смотрела с арктическим холодом.

Янка подошла к сестренке и просто обняла ее.  
– Ладно, милая, не сердись на Соню. 

– Да как она вообще смеет в нашем чистом мире находиться и тащить всякое?..

– Эльза, я тоже как-то нахожусь, – заметила Маргит. – Мы об этом с тобой много раз говорили.

– Она позволила своим противным детям искажать Яночку и хохотать! Пусть убирается навсегда!

– Надо – так и уберусь, вы ее все, а я так, тень из прошлого.

«Прошу тебя! Успокойся. В любом случае ты и мама – моя семья».

«А она никто, она свое отыграла, я хочу быть уверена, что она больше никак над тобой не поиздевается!»

«Не беспокойся об этом».

«Сотру ей память о наших мирах и тогда успокоюсь».

– Я домой, – Соня тем временем исчезла. – Прощайте.

«Она не станет больше так делать, родная».

«Да это ее натура!»

«Мы ко всем должны быть благожелательны, родная моя».

«Должны, да… Но к некоторым лучше заочно».

«Понимаю тебя, солнышко. Но и Соня тоже нас понимает, она же видит, что мы семья и неразлучны».

«Но меня-то она в игре не делала, а над тобой поиздевалась».

«Ну разве эти насмешки неприятны и мне. Но это на их совести, золотце, и перед Богом они сами ответ держать будут. А мы должны просто простить их».

«Простить и больше никогда не видеть, она сама знает, что лишняя тут! И ты бы не разрешала ей в игру тебя и всех запихивать!» – Янка от Эльзы никогда ничего не скрывала, так что принцесса была в курсе того разговора и разрешения.

«Ну, я думала, они лишнего себе не позволят. Другой раз думать будут».

«Не будут. Они до мозга костей пали и прокляты».

«Потому что мы думаем о них плохо, они чувствуют это и начинают вести себя соответственно».

«Ой, может, и так. Но и поэтому тоже я предлагаю прекратить всякие контакты. Да она и сама не захочет, плюс есть куча куда более подходящих таким вот миров».

«Так-то да, милая. Но общаться ведь можно, хотя бы изредка».

«Да было бы зачем… Хотя нет, это уже звучит как ревность и желание забрать Яночку одной себе. Ты права, родная, ты мудрая и добрая, а я все еще изоляционистка».

«Все равно люблю тебя».

«Ну так и я тебя без памяти! И никому не хочу отдавать даже на миг и понарошку!»

«И я никому тебя не отдам, солнышко мое!» – и от души обняла и поцеловала сестренку.

А та ее в ответ. Они всегда поймут друг друга – а остальное приложится.

«И прости меня, если чего, милая».

«И ты меня, Яночка, любимая!»

 

**Эпилог**

На душе полегчало. Но не окончательно и ненадолго. Надо было как-то поставить точку в ситуации. Соня обиделась. Нехорошо получилось. Хотя не она же потерпевшая сторона. Да и проку от нее тут, как все еще считала Эльза. Она так и сказала сестренке:  
– Я извиняться буду только за грубость. Приглашение сюда возобновлять не хотелось бы.

– Сестренка, я от тебя никуда не денусь, и никогда не брошу тебя! Я не знаю, какие еще доводы тебе приводить…

– Яночка, что ты меня не бросишь, я даже и не сомневаюсь. Я ее видеть не желаю, и это вообще не связанные вещи.

– Так-то ты права. А наши уроки общения, родная? Я не призываю тебя любить ее, а просто ровное отношение.

– А зачем она тебе-то так нужна? Ну единственный друг из того мира, где вы с мамой прятались. Но вам же говорить уже давно не о чем! Хватит с нее поздравлений с Новым годом!

– Сама не знаю. По старой привычке, наверно.

– Ну и очень плохая это привычка, солнышко. Я ей от дома отказала за дело. Она согласна. Все.

– Дети Сонины сделали все это не подумав, когда создали моего злого двойника. 

– А нечего детям доступ к проекциям живых людей давать. Безответственно и подло.

– Согласна полностью. А вообще-то у них с мамой общие темы на обсудить, пусть общаются уж. А мы с тобой…

– Мама взрослый человек, но пусть общаются как можно дальше от меня. Мне, может, кроме моей Яночки вообще никто в мире не нужен. Ну и зачем тебе, солнышко, такие друзья?

– Ошибки у каждого бывают. Мы же с тобой в любом случае вместе, – Янка взяла сестренку за руку. – Пусть общаются, родная.

– И за пределами Смолленда, уж пожалуйста. Надо усилить барьеры, чтоб никто хоть чуть испорченный не прошел.

– Ну, маман найдет подходящий мир. Например, тот, откуда родом Дарья.

– И чтоб больше никого! У всех и так кто-то есть кроме тебя и меня.

– Ну, она обещала про Соню не говорить, – улыбнулась Яна.

– Вот, Яночка, иди обниму. И больше мы не говорим о чужих и чуждых.

Девчонки обнялись. И расцеловались. Здесь есть друзья, дома – младшая сестричка. И ее дочка. И мама. И еще несколько человек, вовлеченных в ближний круг. Ну и зачем еще кто-то.

– Но извиниться все же, сестричка, придется. Прости уж меня.

– Пожалуйста, Яночка, извинись за нас обеих.

– Хорошо, моя милая! Тебе не хочется присутствовать?

– Нет. Прости уж, родная. И вообще, скажи прямо ей в голову.

– Хорошо, золотце.   
Янка впала в небольшой транс, пытаясь связаться с подругой. Она была просто благодарна за помощь и что-то еще. Нужность свою, наверно.

«Ян, ты? Давай так, я рада, что ты простила, и больше к вам туда не навязываюсь».

«Привет, Сонь. Прости нас. И сестренку прости мою. Она сильно переживает за меня, как бы что не случилось. Просто она боится меня потерять».

«Да понимаю. Абсолютно естественные чувства».  
«Но я тебе в любом случае благодарна. Ну ты с мамой общие темы всегда найдешь».

«Да, все правильно, и я благодарна. Удачи и счастья».

«Ну, мама была бы рада с тобой пообщаться, Сонь. Так что бывай у нее тоже. Прости еще раз, что так случилось. Как ты теперь объяснишь своим детям, что не сможешь их сюда привести? В любом случае прости».

«Да, с мамой твоей я свяжусь, это замечательно. А так и объясню – нечего получать удовольствие, искажая модель живого человека, особенно при открывшемся даре. Хотя там только Витька, Дашка ни при чем и ругалась на него».

«Я рада. Пусть у вас все будет хорошо. Прости еще раз».

«Взаимно и аналогично».

«До свиданья, Сонь».   
Янка еще некоторое время сидела с закрытыми глазами: утихомиривала головную боль.

– Еще и голова у моей Яночки из-за некоторых… несуществующих и чуждых… – Эльза поцеловала сестричку в лоб. – Пора спать, милая…

– Может, еще и погода, золотце. Пойдем и правда спать. А ведь Даша Сонина в этом деле ни при чем, она пыталась помешать… Спасибо тебе за все! И прости, если заставляю переживать мою сестренку! – голос дрогнул.

– Всегда прощу, не ты же, моя родная, виновата! И ты меня прости, я бываю такой бесчувственной, или злой, когда тебя обидят, надо что-то делать с моей ледяной яростью!

– Любовь растопит любой лед, солнышко, – с улыбкой ответила Янка. – И я буду любить тебя вечно!

– Тебя-то я тоже вечно, и наших родных, близких и друзей… А вот вообще людей – как научиться?

– И людей научимся – в этом мире нет плохих людей. Просто у них бывает плохое настроение.

– Рада слышать, солнышко! А в других мирах? Хотя что нам до других…

– Ну один есть, где тоже считай что друзья – это откуда Дарья родом.

– Да, пожалуй, они мне все очень нравились, даже когда ты только привыкала, Яночка. Но вот гости тут у нас всякие бывают…

– Да, ты права, родная. Попрошу Рину, чтобы ее люди барьеры настроили, – и поцеловала сестренку.

– Чтоб все зловредные и нецеломудренные мысли сгорали сразу, а не за несколько дней!

– Именно так, родная!

И они взялись за руки, торжественно пообещав вместе защищать мир, где жили, и другие хорошие миры. А может, и плохие попытаться сделать лучше… Хотя это найдётся кому. Начиная с Маргит.


End file.
